Basement Storage
Basement Storage is the lowest point in Dionysus Park. Subject Delta is required to pass through here during the events of BioShock 2. History Dionysus Park was not only Sofia Lamb's home, but also a major art museum in Rapture. As a part of her goal to undermine Andrew Ryan, she sponsored many of Rapture's artists who still felt the burden of censorship and encouraged them to create and exhibit their most uninhibited pieces of art. Naturally, Dionysus Park received a large number of submissions of various works from eager artists. While many were on display, the rest were kept in the Basement Storage until they would be rotated to the different galleries in the center. The area had an airlock to allow pieces that couldn't be transported through the metro network. In addition to serving as a storage space, the basement also housed several of the Park's drainage pumps. When Dionysus Park flooded, Basement Storage was one of the first places hit by the ocean water. In the years that passed, most all of the works of art were destroyed and the area has also suffered structural damage as well. ''BioShock 2'' After Simon Wales' diversion in Siren Alley, Subject Delta enters Dionysus Park through the facility's airlock in Basement Storage instead of in the Atlantic Express Station. The area, having only just been drained, is covered in sand, coral, seaweed, barnacles, and other marine growths. Augustus Sinclair gives a brief history about the site and instructs Delta to meet him at the train station. Trudging through the sea muck and past the flopping fish, Delta soon realizes that he is not alone when a shadowy figure seals a gate in front of him. He deviates through the storage section specifically reserved for Cohen's Collection, but the figure darts ahead before disappearing into a cloud of red. Behind a code-locked combination door is a fallen Bouncer that was crushed by debris while trying to deliver a gift to its Little Sister. The gift labeled, "Present for the yellow eyed girl," contains a single rose which was left by Billy Parson. The crushed Big Daddy and debris block a stairway to another area of the park, possibly another storage space. As Delta enters the room opposite the code-locked alcove, an empty oil drum rolls across the path. Rounding the corner, he finds no one there. The room contains some of the tallest pieces of art as well as a Health Station; the flight of stairs up are blocked off by debris impeding Delta's progress. A Houdini Splicer, the figure menacing Delta this whole time, suddenly appears atop some scaffolding and begins lobbing fireballs. No sooner does Delta defeat her when Dr. Lamb announces Delta's presence over the PA System commanding all members of the Rapture Family to take care of him. With the Houdini's death, the gates unlocked and Delta continues into the next room and up some stairs. At the top of the stairs is a ledge which looks out over the storage room. Further on is a room with a Little Sister Vent, and beyond that is a pathway guarded by a Security Camera leading to the Cohen's Collection gallery. New Discoveries Single Use Events *There is 1 Power to the People vending machine. **Behind the door, combo 1080. *There is 1 ADAM corpse. Audio Diaries #Stanley Poole - Patronage - On a wooden rectangular box in the room with stairs in Basement Storage. #Billy Parson - A Gift from Billy - Instead of turning left and going into Cohen's Collection, follow and find it at bottom of blocked off stairs. #Andrew Ryan - Lamb's Time is Over - In the locked room with the Power to the People machine. Gallery D Park-Basement Stor06.png|''Bioluminescent marine life light the area.'' D Park-Basement Stor05.png|''The place stored more than just artwork.'' D Park-Basement Stor03.png|''No one could escape the Park's flooding.'' D Park-Basement Stor07.png|''Some pieces are in better shape than others.'' de:Keller Category:Dionysus Park